What lies beneath
by wilddaisy27
Summary: MAtt and Em are broken up, Emily has a secret, a problem arises and only Matt can help her.
1. Chapter 1

Positive. Emily shook the little white stick hoping for a different result. The plus sign was very evident.

"No! No, no, no." Emily whispered as she looked at the pregnancy test. She had been broken up with Matt for three weeks now. She knew exactly when this happened. How could she have been so stupid to have break up sex in the trailer with Matt and not use protection? Yes she was on the pill, but no condom, that was the stupid part. Of course she would be in that 1%.

How was she going to deal with this? Could she really be a mom? And Matt, how was she ever going to tell him this? They were finally being civil and talking again, like before, when they were just partners, but she missed him, she missed him badly. He would think this was a ploy to get him back. What was she going to do? She sank down on the bathroom floor and let the tears spill that she had been fighting for the last 21 days. How did she fix this? How did things get so messed up?

Emily heard her alarm go off again in the other room. The words of the music sang to her heart.

"_Cuz' when push comes to shove, you take what you're made of, you might bend till you break cuz it's all you can take, on your knees you look up, decide you've had enough, you get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand…"_

Emily stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and decided that this would not break her. She was stronger than this. She would face it head on and tell Matt as soon as she saw him this morning. She got in the shower and quickly got ready for work. She drove to work nervous energy eating away at her. What was Matt going to say when she told him? How did she feel about this? What were they going to do?

Emily pulled into the parking garage across from the federal building and jogged into the entrance 30 minutes late. Something she typically did not do. Frank was the first one to greet her, ready to rub in the fact that miss follow the rules was late.

"Well Lehman, glad you could grace us with your presence. Matt even beat you in, something he's been unable to do since you haven't been there to wake him up."

"Shut up Frank." Emily snapped brushing past him, not wanting to put up with him at this moment.

"At least I didn't tell you that you look like crap. Maybe you and Flannery should just give up this game and screw each other again." Frank laughed as Emily turned and flipped him off before getting into the elevator.

"Very un-lady like Emily." Frank hollered sending up a roar of laughter from the rest of HRT.

Emily leaned against the wall, one hand protectively over her stomach rubbing the now aching area. She ignored the cramp like pains she was feeling in her abdomen as she exited the elevator and headed towards her work area.

Matt glanced up as she sat down. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes as well as the puffy bags that indicated she had been crying, again. Maybe she did miss him after all.

"I brought you coffee this morning. I hope it's not cold by now, you're a little late." Matt teased trying to gauge the situation.

"Yeah, I had a hard time getting started. Thanks." Emily replied turning to her stack of paperwork avoiding the conversation that was inevitable.

The pair worked in silence for a time until Emily's cramps became unbearable. She bit her lip and pushed away from her desk. Matt watched quietly wondering if he should ask. She held her stomach and leaned forward so her head as resting on her knees. Matt couldn't take it any longer.

"Em, are you alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, I feel like I'm being stabbed multiple times. I think I need to get up, but I'm not sure I can move." She whispered in obvious pain.

"Can you walk? I can help you to the bathroom if that's where you need to get to, and then I can get Cheryl or Lia. If you want." Matt replied standing and reaching out a hand to help her to her feet.

Emily leaned against Matt as they walked, arms wrapped around her waist. Matt's arm on her shoulders as they walked. Neither one cared about the office gossip at this moment. Emily stopped just short of the ladies bathroom door and let out a loud sigh and looked at Matt before pushing the door open and going in. As soon as she stood up from her chair, she felt the rush of liquid between her legs. She was bleeding and she wasn't sure what that meant exactly. She let the tears fall as soon as the door was closed behind her. She was scared.

Matt ran to Cheryl's office from the bathroom. He didn't care about the stares he was receiving, just the woman inside that bathroom and what was happening with her.

Matt knocked on the door, but didn't wait for her to answer before pushing the door open and entering, a panicked look on his face.

"Matt, what's going on?" Cheryl asked concerned by the look on her friend's face.

"It's Em. Cheryl, something's wrong. She's in pain and holding her stomach. I don't think she even knows, but you've got to help her. Cheryl I can't loose her, I can't let anything happen to her. You've got to go in there and see what's wrong and then get her help. I can't help; I don't know what to do. Cheryl do something!" Matt babbled pacing the office.

"Matt, calm down. I've never seen you like this. Where is she? I'm sure it's nothing."

"The bathroom. Please hurry." Matt pleaded tears welling in his own eyes with fear.

Cheryl headed out of the bathroom, Matt on her heels, followed closely by Lia who had heard through the grapevine about Matt helping Emily to the bathroom.

Matt debated following the ladies into the bathroom but settled for pacing outside the closed door. He couldn't here anything. He felt like his heart had stopped. He had to know what was going on. How could he have been so stupid as to suggest this break? What a break it was. It was breaking both their hearts. HE wouldn't be in this situation now if he had swallowed his pride and admitted that Emily had done the right thing that night. They couldn't let their personal life interfere or Cheryl would surely split them up, but instead he let it take over and control him. It didn't split up their partnership yet, but their relationship was in shambles.

Lia came out the door and grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him inside.

"Emily's asking for you." She said simply and then stood guard at the door.

Matt saw Emily curled up in a ball on the floor crying and immediately went to her. He brushed her hair away from her face and took her hands in his.

"Em, baby, what's wrong?" He asked showing his feelings with every touch and word.

"Cheryl, can you leave us please? And take Lia with you." Emily said with more calmness than she felt.

"Sure, we'll just show the paramedics where to come." Cheryl replied taking Lia by the hand and leading her to the elevator. Frank heard about Emily and came up in the elevator with the paramedics and Duff, both curious as to what was going on.

"Matt, I, uh, I have to tell you something." Emily began biting her lower lip.

"Em, it can wait. I'm sorry, let's talk about everything after you get checked out. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Matt said running his hand over her cheek just as the paramedics came in.

"Matt, I'm pregnant." Emily whispered as the EMT pushed him aside to work on Emily.

Matt was stunned. He had no idea how to take this information.

The paramedics took her pulse and vitals before helping her onto the stretcher. Matt noticed the blood on her jeans and began to panic.

"Matt, I'm scared." Emily admitted as she was pushed through the office hallways to the elevator.

"I'm coming with you. I won't leave you alone." Matt replied looking at his friends and then getting into the elevator following them down.

Frank, Cheryl, Lia and Duff took the next elevator ready to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

"Sir, you can't ride with us unless your family."

"I am. I mean, I was. I mean I have to, I promised her I wouldn't leave her and that's one promise I intend to keep." Matt stuttered a little tongue tied at trying to explain their relationship.

"Please let him come." Emily pleaded before grabbing her stomach in pain.

"Fine, let's go. Just know that anything you tell us he'll here."

Matt climbed in beside the stretcher and brought Emily's hand to his lips.

"I'm here Em, and I'm not going anywhere." Matt promised as the ambulance took off towards the hospital sirens blaring.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt paced the hallway outside the emergency room entrance. He looked at the plastic orange chairs and wondered how anyone could sit in the uncomfortable things while waiting for a loved one, not that he had sat down since they arrived. He looked up when he heard Cheryl say his name. He stopped for a moment when Lia hugged him, but as soon as he was released, he began pacing again. Frank sat in a chair and eyed his friend. He wished they would give it up and get back together for both their sakes, and those of everyone they worked with.

"Matt, has the doctor come out to talk to you yet?" Cheryl asked sitting net to Frank.

"No, no one will tell me anything. They say since I'm not family I can't be told anything only she can tell me and I can't see her. Cheryl, I've got to find something out. I'm tempted to sneak back there, but I know she'd read me the riot act as soon as I did." Matt let a small smile spread across his face at the thought.

"Let me see what I can find out. I mean did you show your badge because that usually works." Cheryl replied standing and walking to the nurse's station.

Lia tugged Matt down into the chair next to her. He jumped back up as if the chair was on fire when he saw a doctor approach.

"Matt Flannery?" The man questioned glancing around the waiting area.

"That's me. How's Emily? What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" Matt bombarded the doctor with questions.

The patient man held up a hand and then guided Matt away from the others where they had a little more privacy.

"You're listed as Ms. Lehman's emergency contact. Emily was bleeding badly when she got here. She lost a lot of blood, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, no." Matt said as he sank to the ground, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Mr. Flannery, we stopped the bleeding, but the baby, the baby is gone. Ms. Lehman had a miscarriage. She's fine, well as fine as someone can be in that situation. She's asking to see you. We moved her to a private room considering all that has happened so that the two of you can talk." The doctor responded helping Matt to his feet and then leading him through swinging doors, down a long hallway to a closed door.

Matt took a deep breath and walked in, hands sweaty, not really believing she was alive. Emily lay in bed, eyes closed, silently crying. Matt's heart broke at the sight. He quietly shut the door and then walked towards the bed where she was lying. Matt gently brushed away the tears and moved her hair behind her ears. He leaned down and kissed her forehead keeping his own tears at bay.

"I love you." Matt whispered when she opened her eyes, causing her tears to flow, harder.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I thought I was pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this morning that the test was positive, and I'm sorry I lost our baby. Matt, I'm so sorry. You must hate me, and I don't blame you. I hate me. Matt, I'm sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me." Emily rambled and then turned on her side so that her back was facing Matt putting an end to any reply he may have had.

Matt walked out of the room, intent on finding the doctor. He asked many questions before getting the answers he wanted and then went to find their friends. He was assured that they were moving her to the maternity ward for observation where they would keep her overnight.

Matt reluctantly found his way back to the waiting room while they moved Emily to her new room.

"Matt, what's going on?" Cheryl asked when she saw him coming their way.

"They're keeping her here overnight. She's lost a lot of blood and the baby, but she's going to be okay. I want to stay with her, but I'm not sure she wants me too. I'm staying though, she doesn't have a choice." Matt said as he sank down into the chair.

"Baby? Lehman was pregnant?" Frank replied, before adding, "I wonder who the daddy was."

Lia smacked him followed by Cheryl, then Matt's fist. Duff laughed at the shock on everyone's faces.

"Ow!" Frank cried standing to meet Matt face to face. "You just hit me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but seriously, who else would be the father?" Matt asked annoyed at his friend.

"I don't know who Lehman's been sleeping with since you broke up."

Matt walked away this time, instead of hitting his friend even though he really wanted to. He found a nurse who showed him to Emily's room.

The lights were off when Matt reached the room. He quietly opened the door and looked toward the bed. Emily had pulled her knees to her chest in the fetal position. Matt closed his eyes fighting tears. He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. He took Emily's hand in his and leaned forward placing his forehead on the mattress. This is when he finally let the tears fall. The tears for the relationship that had fallen apart, for the love lost, for the unborn child he would never know and for the woman he still loved and the pain she was in. He hoped she would let him be there for her through this.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily shifted, uncomfortable with the sounds of Matt crying beside her. She pulled her hand away and turned in the bed so that she wasn't facing him and curled back up in a ball. Matt was not deterred. He stood and adjusted the blankets around her; he bent slightly and kissed her brow.

He whispered, "I still love you and I always will. Let me help you through this Em."

It was this scene that their friends walked in on. Cheryl motioned for them all to be quiet as they entered the dark room. Frank and Duff motioned for Matt to follow them. The trio walked silently for to the hospital cafeteria knowing that Matt needed to eat if he was going to be strong for Emily. They had all missed lunch and now with the dinner hour approaching, Frank wanted to make sure Matt ate something before he was comfortable leaving him.

Cheryl and Lia sat beside Emily's bed for a few minutes before Lia couldn't take it anymore.

"Emily, Matt's gone. You want to tell us what's going on?" She asked, hoping her friend would talk.

"Not really. I'm fine. You all need to stop fussing over me and go home. Take Matt with you, he's only staying here because he feels responsible, but you can tell him I released him from all responsibility." Emily said looking at them before turning back over to face the wall.

"Well we all know that's not going to happen. Take the rest of the week off, longer if you need to, and Matt can have the same. I do not want to see you in the office before next Monday. Do you understand that?" Cheryl firmly stated.

"Fine, but Matt doesn't need that. This has nothing to do with him." Emily replied still looking at the wall.

"You may think it doesn't, but unless you have something to tell him, he is the father and he's lost this baby too. Don't be stubborn. We'll leave if that's really what you want, but know that if you need anything we're here." Cheryl said turning to walk out of the room.

"Em, call me if you need anything. I'll talk to you soon to check on you." Lia quietly stated turning to leave behind Cheryl.

"I'm fine, really I am. Matt is concerned about nothing. I mean we broke up, not exactly the right time to have a baby. This was for the best. Now we can both move on and get past all of this. I'm fine. Go home and rest, I'm sure you all will have a lot to do tomorrow since you spent the day here with me today. I'm fine. I'll see you later." Emily moved to sit up knowing that they needed to see her doing something other than curl up right now before they would believe her. She sat up ignoring the cramping that was occurring in her lower abdomen again and the rush of blood from the movement.

A nurse came in bringing a tray of unappealing hospital food with her and set it on the small table near Emily's bed. She wheeled the table over for Emily and smiled before leaving.

"See, dinner's here. I'll eat and feel much better." Emily attempted a smile that Cheryl accepted even though she didn't really believe it. Lia followed her lead and they both said their good-byes before searching out the guys in the cafeteria.

Emily pushed the tray away not feeling like eating, and scooted back down into her warm bed. She curled back up in a ball hoping that she would have no more visitors for the rest of the night. She placed a hand over her stomach and began crying. She didn't want to admit that she hoped that being pregnant would bring her and Matt back together or that she still loved him and wanted him back. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before they broke up, but now that wasn't possible. Matt hated her for not telling him about the baby and the one thing she thought could put their relationship back together was now gone. She felt broken and useless. She felt depressed, glad they were all gone, she wanted to be alone, and she deserved to be alone.

Matt ran home with Frank and Duff in tow. He threw a pair of jeans, tank top, clean underwear and bra and socks into a bag along with a few other things Emily might need for her overnight stay. His friends were amazed that Matt still had her stuff lying around his house.

"I can't believe you've kept her stuff." Frank said as he watched Matt run around the house. He picked up the photo on Matt's nightstand. It was one of him and Emily at and office party, Matt's arms were wrapped around Emily's waist and she was leaning against him. Both had huge grins on their faces.

"Yeah I mean I would have thrown it all in a box and dumped it on her desk." Duff stated as if that was the only answer when you split up with someone.

"Well, I guess I was hoping it wasn't permanent." Matt said taking the photo from Frank and placing it back beside his bed. "Let's go."

The trio once again headed out, this time to the office to get Matt's car and Emily's purse which was still by her desk. It was after 7 when Matt finally headed back to the hospital. He stopped at In and Out to grab some burgers and fries knowing that the little he ate had worn off and that Emily was probably starving by now. He got all of her favorites including a chocolate milkshake, figuring that even if that's all she had it would be something. Cheryl and Lia both thought she was doing well, but he knew better. He knew how she kept things inside and pretended to be fine so that people would leave her alone, he however knew the truth and was not about to let her shut him out this time.

Matt walked onto the 7th floor of the hospital ready to negotiate with the nurses. Visiting hours would be over in an hour and he wanted to stay. He grinned at the three older ladies at the desk as he approached.

"How are you all doing tonight?" He asked smiling and setting down the things he had brought with him.

"Good and you?" One of them asked.

"Well, I'm good, but I have a little problem. You see, my girlfriend had a miscarriage today and well, she seems to be doing fine, but I know that she's not. I really want to show her that I'm going to be here with her through this and that I'm not going anywhere, but visiting hours are just about over. Is there anyway you can bend the rules just a little bit for us?" Matt asked giving them the sad look that works so well on Emily.

"Well if you can get her to eat something, we'll see what we can do. She didn't touch her dinner." One of the nurses reported.

"That's why I brought her favorites. She tends to not eat when upset, but I can usually get her to. How about if you give me and hour and then you check on us, if she's eaten enough to satisfy you I get to stay another hour?"

"Okay, as long as you can get her to eat, I mean not just one bite, but half that sandwich." The nurse replied shooing Matt away as a few of the doctors came by.

Matt pushed open the door to Emily's room and smiled. She was sound asleep. Her arms were wrapped around the pillow holding it close to her. He set down the food and flowers he had brought on a table in the corner and then her bag on the small sofa. He walked over to the bed and sat lightly on the edge.

"Em, honey." Matt gently brushed her hair back, "I need you to wake up and talk to me."

She stirred slightly, but did not open her eyes. Matt kissed her cheek and rubbed her arm eliciting a contented sigh. He gingerly shook her out of her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to being awake. Matt smiled down at her.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" He said as he helped her sit up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little annoyed at being awoken.

"I came to see you. I brought you something." He replied as he moved to the table where he had left everything.

"Really, I thought I told everyone to go home. Matt, I appreciate it, but you don't have to stay. I don't need your pity." She stated sounding more sure of herself than she felt.

"Well I brought you some clothes and food. I promised the nurses I'd get you to eat something since you haven't eaten anything all day. And for the record, it's not pity Em, it's love and concern." He replied handing her the cheeseburger.

"Thanks, I guess. I mean, I don't know Matt. I don't really feel like company or eating so just go home and I'll talk to you later." She said trying to push him away.

"Emily, look at me. You know that I'm not going anywhere. I know you better than that. You're not fine like you claim and you're not pushing me away like you have everyone else. Do you think I'm not hurting too? I lost you and now when I finally think we're making progress this happens and you think I'm not going to stick around to make sure you're all right. Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did, but I'm not going to let you do this alone. You need help and you need to let someone in, I still love you and I hope you still love me. Em, baby, let me be the one you lean on." Matt pleaded tears beginning to fall.

"I, uh, I still love you too." Emily said looking down at the bed.

Matt leaned in and kissed her on the lips this time. Emily deepened the kiss before breaking it to say, "I'm glad you came back. I really just want you to hold me."

"Well, I'll tell you what, you eat half of the cheeseburger and I get to stay an extra hour. I bet if you eat the whole thing they'll give me two, and you know I brought you a shake to entice you even more to eat. Then we'll see what we can do about the holding you thing." Matt smiled as she took a bite of her burger shaking her head at the man who knew her better than anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were out in the small hospital room when the nurse walked by checking on her patient. She had let Matt stay way past the end of visiting hours because he had gotten her to eat three-fourths of her burger and drink half a milkshake. Now however, it was time to send him on his way before they all got caught and in trouble.

She pushed open the door allowing the light to shine on the bed. She could only make out one body in the bed until she got closer. Matt was lying on his back, Emily's head resting on his chest as she lay sound asleep, the bulk of her tiny body between his legs. A position they had slept in many times before, one that comforted them both and brought them the relaxation they both needed since their break up.

The nurse slowly tiptoed back out of the room so as not to disturb them. She knew that she should wake them and send the man home, but they looked so peaceful she didn't think that was what was best. Instead she walked over and told the other nurses on her shift about the patient in room 706 and the man who obviously loved her very much.

Emily shifted slightly forgetting where she was. She had not fallen asleep that easily in weeks. She felt the arms around her tighten at her movement and momentarily forgot they were Matt's. She looked up from her resting spot, her eyes settling her heart when they spotted the man who had caused her so much pain over the 21 days. It was then that it dawned on her that she was in the hospital and that she had had a miscarriage. Emily let the emotions she had been bottling up inside her fall in the form of tears. She had missed Matt so much and she wasn't sure this was going to last, but she certainly was content being held in Matt's arms again even if it was for the reason he held her tonight.

Matt felt the tears fall on his shirt and remained quiet as the stain on his shirt grew. Emily was sobbing now. Matt rubbed circles on her arms hoping to soothe her tears and when that didn't work; he scooted into a sitting position pulling her onto her lap. Matt held her until her tears subsided; brushing her hair away from her tear soaked face and kissing her head letting her know that he was there.

Emily snuggled closer and took a deep breath. She sighed as he began to stroke her cheek with his hand.

"Em, sweetheart, I love you. I am so sorry that I suggested this stupid break. I didn't want it, I was just angry at the situation and I felt hurt. I knew that suggesting that would hurt you. I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me." Matt was sobbing now as he buried his face in Emily's hair.

Emily moved so that she could look into Matt's eyes. She took his face in her hands and kissed him with all the passion she had been storing over the past weeks. She broke the kiss to breathe before speaking.

"I think we both need a little forgiveness right now. I'm sorry I agreed to the break instead of insisting that we talk about it and that I let it go on so long when it was obvious we were both miserable. I'm glad to hear you say you still love me because the truth is that I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will." Emily confessed her inner most thoughts openly for the first time in their relationship watching Matt's facial expressions.

He leaned in and kissed her knowing that he was never walking away from this woman again.

"I will always love you too Em. I want to be us again. Will you take me back?" He asked feeling a little more confident in their future.

"Only if you'll hold me like this every night." She answered leaning against him.

"I promise, and Em I love you." Matt said smiling as his lips claimed hers again.

A few of the nurses had gathered outside the door when they heard Emily crying. They now understand why this man was so passionate about the extra time with their patient. They had been broken up and were brought back together by a tragedy that they would over come and make them stronger. Not one person wanted to tell Matt that the hospital had rules and that he needed to leave so no one did. Sometimes when we look at what lies beneath breaking the rules is beneficial to everyone involved.


End file.
